


Flowers

by byulyjh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: Jeonghan met Seungcheol . Maybe Wonwoo and Mingyu already planned this .|| "fuck you Wonwoo" Jeonghan cursed under his breath when his eyes met with that stranger again.The guy scratch his head , show Jeonghan his gummy smile ."Guess , you are the flower then" ||





	Flowers

Jeonghan morning start with annoying alarm that he set by himself . Today is his 3rd day working at Wonwoo's florist shop . He glad that his only friend has a spot for him because he's been looking for job for 2years but still no luck until one day , one of Wonwoo's need to back to his hometown . Its not like Jeonghan was on the place to reject , so he just accept it . Even he hate flowers . Dont get he wrong , he hate flowers but he pretty good at organizes flowers . 

 

After few hours prettying himself , he take his bicycle and ready to work . Yes , he clycled to the shop . Just because so he can get the vibes . As soon as he arrived , Wonwoo was already there with his boyfriend , Mingyu.  
Its not like Jeonghan complaining , but sometimes he feel he thirdwheel that lovely birds dating. Jeonghan often busying himself whenever Mingyu come , its not like theres much to do at this florist shop , but Jeonghan just feel uncomfortable to be around them . 

Okay , he admit . He jealous . Its been 5years since his last relationship . Just say that his last relationship didnt work and give scars deep to his heart . Whenever he see Mingyu and Wonwoo being happy , he can feel his lonely heart become more lonely . Its not like theres no people who continously hit him up , but he just not interested . Girls or boys , named it . But he knows , they hit him up just because of his look , not for his heart . What he need is someone who can take care of his heart , cuddled him up . Not to date he to be displayed .

"Hey ! Morning Jeonghan" Mingyu said , while sipping his coffee . 

Jeonghan give him a smile and nodded . 

"Uh , by the way Hannie , me and Wonwoo going out today , can you take care of the shop?" 

Jeonghan blinks his eyes . 

"Umm , its our 2nd anniversary , so we want to go out and spend some time together .. I hope it didnt burdened you much?" Wonwoo said , winked at Jeonghan

Jeonghan's jaw dropped . To be honest , he still not completely recognize all flowers here . But as he know how important Mingyu is to Wonwoo , he cant help but to nodded and plaster a fake smile on his smile . 

He sure he can heard Wonwoo mumbled somethings about how he grateful that he got Jeonghan to take care of this shop , not long after , both of the lovebirds already work outside , hands intertwined to each other .

Jeonghan sighed . 

"Should i just close this shop? Should i back home and binge animes that i've not watch yet?" Jeonghan mumbled to himself . Seriously , he feel burdened by something like this . He isnt good at handle things , all he can do is run away from this . 

Yes , he sure he want to close this shop and just tell Wonwoo that he got a bad headache . He Sure . 

He's not sure . 

A man just walk inside when Jeonghan trying to search for the keys . 

Jeonghan try to relax himself and take a deep breath . Relax , just do like you always practice . 

Inhale 

"Hi , Welcome to Meanie's Flower , anything i can help you sir ?" 

Exhale 

Jeonghan still wait for the latter to say something . From afar , that guy look muscular . Round puppy eyes and a black hair , sounds like his ideal type . 

"Im here to look for a flower" the latter finally said after few minutes he looked around the shop 

"What kind of flower , sir ?" Jeonghan asked . 

Jeonghan can tell this guy look clueless just like him.Jeonghan prayed that the guy didnt pick flowers that he didnt recognize . 

"Wonwoo said theres a special flower here"the guy said again . 

Wait , what ? Wonwoo ? 

"You know Wonwoo?" Jeonghan ask , curious 

"Yes , he said theres a special flower here and ask me to pick it up" Seungcheol explained . 

Jeonghan nodded , maybe for Mingyu . 

"May i know the name of the flowers? " Jeonghan asked

"Wonwoo said , the flower name is J-Jeonghan?? i dont know i clueless about flowers" the guy said , laugh a little until his eyes drop at Jeonghan's nametag . 

Jeonghan eyes meet him . Jeonghan's jaw dropped . 

"fuck you Wonwoo" Jeonghan cursed under his breath when his eyes met with that stranger again.

The guy scratch his head , show Jeonghan his gummy smile . 

"Guess , you are the flower then" 

"Uh , by the way , iam Choi Seungcheol . Called me Seungcheol or Cheol" he said , pull out his hand to shake Jeonghan's 

Jeonghan smile . Dont know how to react . 

"So , can i pick you up ?" Seungcheol said

Jeonghan eyesbrows furrowed 

" date with me , maybe?" 

Jeonghan smile , blushed a little . 

"But i need to sell flowers now " Jeonghan answered . 

Seungcheol walk over at the bench and sit before he said " I will wait for you then " showed his gummy smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at twitter ! @byulyjh


End file.
